Talk:When to join a guild
Do we want this kind of article? --Fyren 22:11, 12 June 2007 (CDT) :I think most of it is either mentioned in Guild and some of it could probably be added to Guild in the description expanding on the advantages of being in a guild? — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 22:14, 12 June 2007 (CDT) "GvG guilds should have a higher member total than some other guilds, so if that's what you want then join one of those guilds." -Wow, whoever wrote this article had no clue wtf they were saying. Corrections I think this article needs a serious work-over, or even rewriting. I corrected the spelling mistakes I found, but I think this article isn't well written at all. Certain parts are unclear and theres a lack of links to other articles. If I was new to the game, this article wouldn't help me much. :I'm gonna check it over --19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 17:10, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Alignment is not that important Should the article mention that you can still play as Kurzick when you join a Luxon Guild and vice versa? Your opportunities technically don't get worse by joining a guild - you can still access the same NPCs you could when playing solo, play the same side, though maybe you get invited less, I don't know. You miss the opportunity to use the Faction NPCs in the guild hall since the guild hall of that guild (and all guilds in that Alliance) are only going to have those that are aligned with it, but you can use Cavalon/Heltzer just as before. And of course if you're aligned opposite your guild, you won't profit much from doing AB with them. (mendel 84.128.235.113 09:12, 22 April 2008 (UTC)) Title The article title "When to join a guild" is not consistent with the article content which is: how to choose a guild to join. How about naming this a guide to choosing a guild to join? Any other suggestions for a title?-- 03:26, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Good point. "Guide to choosing a guild" seems ideal to me. (T/ ) 05:40, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Type of Members of Guild In the article, you should also include the type of players in the guild. This includes it is an "Over 21" guild or a "laid back" guild. Also, the longevity of the guild is also important. If a guild is known, that helps because you know it is most likely a very good guild. If it is a new guild, they are either run by new guild leaders who wanted to try their own thing and are normally very kind or by a group of people who are mean to outsiders. Besides that, great points in the article.--Ninja in ya Face 03:30, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Payment Might be worth mentioning the fact that only nasty types get people to pay to join a guild. I saw it mentioned as a little side-note, but I think it needs to be easier to spot for newbs. --Darrenjaguar 12:19, December 29, 2009 (UTC)